


Call Me When I'm Going

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Dying Stiles, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, The Alpha Pack, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have known it was a trap, but perhaps he had just wanted to believe there could be peace. Perhaps his desire to see no more lives lost had clouded his judgment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me When I'm Going

**Author's Note:**

> I was forced to kill of Stiles, sorry about that. I was told to kill him off and to bring him back. So this is the crap I came up with. I was also told to make it a little bit of a Sterek fic if possible; I think I failed at that part. Oh and I had to write at least two of the Ten Commandments (thank God for the internet! I had no idea about any of them are there even ten?) Oh, my gran is probably hollering in heaven at this very moment.

 

It didn’t hurt anymore. Well, it did still hurt but the pain was not the ruler of Stiles’ mind at the moment, his fingers and toes were tingling which was probably because he was hemorrhaging blood. But the pain receded and he appreciated it, because the lack of pain gave him time to focus his thoughts on such things like how he hated laying there on the filthy forest floor dying like some common animal, a woodland creature no one would miss; there was nothing beautiful or graceful about death, Stiles knew this as much as he knew how to talk without revealing anything remotely true.

 

Stiles wished he could have spared his father from the pain of having to lay his only son into the same ground that held his wife. 

 

_ A human body can lose roughly a third of its blood before losing function, _ a little grain of memory told him while he realized he was too exhausted to move, he couldn’t even push himself up and when he tried to roll over onto his stomach he had to stop because of the stabbing pains that exploded through his body. His throat clenched trying to keep the rising bile from choking him to death he tried to ignore that thought and concentrated on his breathing for there was no reason to hasten death. 

 

_ In. And out.  _

 

_ In. And out. _

 

_ In. And out. _

 

While trying to calm down and trying to keep his body from giving up on life before Stiles was anywhere close to accepting it, Stiles remembered reading somewhere or was it a documentary on TV about monks that practiced how to slow down their heart rate until their bodies went into an almost state of stasis. 

 

_ In. And out. _

 

_ In. And out. _

 

Stiles wonder if he could do that, slow down his heart rate enough to slow down the escaping blood, it might give him a bit more time perhaps enough time for someone to find him and take him to the hospital.

 

_ In. And Out. _

 

He really needed to get to a hospital.

 

In. And out.

 

In. And out.

 

_ Who are you kidding? _ Stiles thought bitterly who was he really kidding he was the kid who could barely sit still in class and who could barely focus enough to take notes, he was the kid who caused his textbooks to look like someone had tried to color the book in highlighters, he was the kid who drove two of his dentist to quit their jobs because he couldn’t sit still long enough to let them do their job. 

 

_ In. And Out. _

 

How could someone like Stiles Stilinski slow his heart rate down enough force his body down into a monk-coma? 

 

_ In. And out. _

 

_ I should try it at least, right?  _ Stiles thought while closing his eyes because everything was starting to spin which was odd considering how he was laying on the ground, perfectly still. 

 

_ In. And out. _

 

He knew he shouldn’t have gone out there alone. He should have told someone, anyone really. But he didn’t want to risk anyone of his friends, he had thought he could handle it on his own, and he had been told to come alone to ensure that the dealings would remain peaceful; it amazed him to know that he had been so stupid, that he had been dumb enough to trust the twins, that he had been naïve enough to think the Alpha Pack could be reasoned with and now he was there in the middle of nowhere dying because he Stiles Stilinski was a stupid human. 

 

_ In. Out.  _

 

Deucalion had been respectful at first, and then without warning one of the douche-twins hit him and the rest was a flurry of hits and kicks, claws and merciless pulls and twists until Stiles was barely conscious. 

 

`What will your Alpha do now,´ Deucalion had asked, kneeling down beside Stiles, running his clawed and bloody hand over Stiles face wearing a pleased smile, `When the toy is gone?´ at that moment Stiles had bitterly though that Derek would be pleased. 

 

_ In. Out. _

 

_ In. Out.  _

 

Stiles had in an act of final defiance just laughed at the Alpha. Trying hard not to portray his inner thoughts, not to show how afraid he truly was of the darkness that loomed in his vision. As a final act of pure defiance and false courage, Stiles lifted his head up enough to spit in the face of his enemy and the creature of his death, and he gave a shit-eating-grin that was wasted on a blind Alpha. But still at least he went out without begging and crying for mercy. 

 

_ In.  _

 

They had left him, when exactly Stiles isn’t sure because everything had gone dark after the blind Alpha hit him one last time, or at least Stiles believed it to be the final time who knew what they did once he was unconscious. And Stiles really didn’t want to know what they did while he was unconscious.

 

_ Out. _

 

** BZZZZ. BZZZ. BZZZZ. **

 

The sudden vibration against his left hand snapped Stiles eyes open, he could hardly believe it. Stiles could hardly believe his phone was right there. 

 

** BZZZZ. BZZZ. BZZZZ. **

 

It took every ounce of his will to move his hand, it was enough to turn his stomach, he had to chock down the gag reflex that hit him. But he needed to get his phone.

 

_ In.  _

 

It took twenty seconds or so before he had his phone, his beautiful phone that had staid faithfully with him, but as he moved his arm further he nearly fainted because of the excruciating pain the motion caused. Tears ran down his dirt and blood stained cheeks, and he bit hard into his already cracked lip to keep himself from crying out and from passing out. 

 

_ Out. _

 

_ Maybe death wasn’t such a bad alternative _ , Stiles thought as he struggled to remain conscious to keep moving his arm that felt like it was stiff and felt like it was suddenly weighed down with weights.

 

** BZZZZ. BZZZ. BZZZZ **

 

_ Heaven isn’t too bad, I mean you wouldn’t call it heaven if it was,  _ Stiles thought as dark little spots danced through his vision, _I’ve never killed anyone, or cheated with my neighbor’s wife not that it would be possible considering my neighbors wives were an old woman in her sixties and the other one was a woman who smelled like cigarettes and cabbages,_ thinking about Mrs. Dingle and Mrs. Nichols really wasn’t something he wanted to think about in the hour of his demise, _I’ve never worshipped a false god._

 

_ In.  _

 

Stiles glanced at the screen of his phone. There was a small crack now decorating the beautiful piece of technology, but considering how Nokia probably never tested their phones against Werewolves that was understandable. 

 

** Sourwolf,  ** seeing the name beaming down at him Stiles nearly cried because of course the last person he would end-up talking with would be Derek. Still Stiles answered the call, and he was not at all surprised by the familiar unhappy voice of the Alpha werewolf who was blearing into his ear or the increase of pain in his head when forced to bare the brunt of Derek’s anger. 

 

_ Out.  _

 

`Where are you?! Scott keeps calling me and if he gets the Argents involved because he thinks I’ve done something to you, I swear you’ll wish you were dead by the time I’m finished with you.´ 

 

Stiles snorted because really Derek never spoke so many words to him in one go and it just happened to be on the day he was dying.

 

_ In. And Out.  _

 

`Stiles?´ the anger faded from the voice on the other end, and Stiles had a gut feeling his snort must have sounded like a grunt of pure-unforgivable-agony because when Derek called out to him a second time Stiles was more than sure Derek was worried, `Where are you? What’s wrong?´

 

Stiles struggled to open his mouth. He fought to find the words that just didn’t want to be found. 

 

`Preserve.´ he couldn’t help the tears that began to fall, because speaking hurt so much and he didn’t want to be as weak as he was, `Not far Hale House.´ he couldn’t stop the loud sob wracked his body, `Hurts so much.´ 

 

`Don’t you dare hang up, keep talking.´ Derek said form the other end of the phone, `I’m coming. Okay, you just keep talking.´

 

`Hurts.´ Stiles sobbed and that broke the dam and he started crying which really didn’t help him with the excruciating pain he was already in or keep the heart Scott had once called a lions heart from giving in to the fear of death. 

 

`I’m coming Stiles. Just hold on.´

 

Stiles stopped crying, not because he wasn’t in pain anymore but because he was just too exhausted to cry, `Sleepy.´ Stiles mumbled the phone slipping through his grasp even before his hand fell limp to his side. 

 

`STILES?!´ He could hear Derek yell, but there was no more strength left in Stiles as he began to slip away, and so instead he focused his energy on telling Derek the little secret he had been carrying around in his now slowing heart, `Sourwolf.´

 

`Keep talking. Keep talking. I’m coming. ´ Derek was saying but although the phone had hit the ground near Stiles ear Derek sounded like he was somewhere like India.

 

`I love you.´ Stiles said before everything vanished around him and all he could see was bright-lights, so bright and warm and he mumbled out the last words he would say, `So pretty.´

 

**_ ~*~ _ **

 

_ Not Stiles. Not Stiles.  _

 

Derek ran. He ran as fast as he could, he could not lose another person he loved; he had thought keeping Stiles at an arms-length away would keep the boy safe, but it hadn’t worked and proved only that Derek was unable to protect the ones he loved. 

 

_ Please God not Stiles.  _

 

His heart was beating wildly against his chest as he ran. He was pushing his body as far as he could push it, all the training he had done and he still felt too weak and too slow. 

 

`Sourwolf, ´ hearing Stiles speak, breaking the silence, wasn’t enough to stop Derek from running because the labored breathing and the weakness in the young voice was enough to push Derek to keep running no matter what. 

 

`I love,´Derek felt like screaming, howling for Stiles to not give up, and at the same time he wished so hard for Stiles to tell him that he loved him but Stiles was probably going to tell him that he loved Lydia or Danny or some candy or game or movie or superhero. 

 

`You.´ Derek chocked down a sob as he couldn’t spare a moment for such things, he needed to get to Stiles. Needed to make the boy understand how important he was to Derek. Derek needed to make the boy stay with him, to keep Stiles around so that he could hear the human say those words to him when there was no pain only pleasure and happiness.

 

`Hold on. Hold on for me Stiles. I’m coming.´ Derek told the boy, he wanted to tell Stiles more, tell him that he loved him but Derek feared giving such a confession would ensure Stiles death. 

 

`So pretty.´ the words had Derek holding back the faint laughter, because no one had ever called Derek pretty, but then that laughter died because a deep exhale that sounded wet and heavy escaped Stiles and Derek feared it was not he who was being called pretty. 

 

Derek felt his bones shift, felt his body change, it hurt in such a strange way that even before he was fully-changed into something he had never shifted into before he knew at once that he was the wolf that had hid beneath his skin. It made him faster and moving through the Preserve was effortless in this animal form and his senses were heightened; he found Stiles scent easily, the old and the new; he could taste the blood of the boy as its scent was carried on the wind. 

 

Derek howled pleading for Stiles to wait for him, because he would save Stiles. He would save him. He would save at least one person he loved. 

 

When he reached the small clearing that was barely a clearing, Derek paused for the stench of the Alpha’s was strong there but they had left not too long ago, hesitantly he approached the body that was so very still on the ground. Derek tilted his head and tried to hear the heartbeat he had grown to love, a heartbeat that had him sneaking into the bedroom of a teenage boy just so that he could sit there in the room during those nights Stiles slept. 

 

The silence was frightening and as he nudged at the hand that lay limp against the bloody ground he whimpered and whined loudly. There was a coldness that was frightfully unfamiliar, it nudged at the hand that usually moved wildly and theatrically but also gracefully from time to time when the human talked trying desperately to make the boy move. 

 

Stiles was animated, full of life and loudness. This was not Stiles, this limp figure this silent thing was not his Stiles. This was a stranger that smelled like Stiles and blood and death. Derek did not like this new Stiles. 

 

Derek howled for his Stiles, he howled so loudly that werewolves and wolves alike could hear him as far as across the border. He howled so loudly that it would be remembered for generations. He howled for the heavens to bring back the man he loved. He howled for his pack to come, to come and grieve with him, to come and hunt down those who had killed the young man he loved. 

 

He continued to howl until he felt something touch his front-paw, he looked down at the boy and it was then that he heard the faint heartbeat, and that sound had him shifting back into human form, with shaking hands Derek reached out to touch the young man but thought better of it because there was so much damaged done. 

 

_ Those bastards I’ll kill them. I’ll kill them all.  _

 

`D’rek? ´ Stiles mumbled, and Derek’s heart trembled because he had never heard Stiles so weak, so worn down into barely a shell of the person who had with his life his energy and stubborn strength pulled Derek out of the darkness and into the light; Stiles was Derek’s hope, without him there was none, without Stiles Derek had no faith in surviving. 

 

`Stiles?´ his voice broke, shattered because the boy was still dying and Derek knew Stiles would not survive long, there was too much blood on the ground and not enough in the body that should not be so still. 

 

`Y-you.´ a little smile tilted the bow shaped mouth but the beautiful eyes that could be like pools of dark chocolate one minute and the next they could be like pearls of rich amber remained closed, Derek was almost thankful over the eyes remaining sealed for if the life and strength in those eyes had faded he would not bare it well, `came.´ 

 

`I’ll always come for you Stiles. Always.´ Derek said as he allowed his fangs to lengthen and his eyes to bleed-red, he leaned down and allowed his lips to brush against the bloodied ones and gave the boy the most tender of kisses he could ever bring himself to offer, and as he pulled away the Alpha had wonder if Stiles had even felt it or if the hitch in the weakening heart was just a little bit of nothing.

 

`I’ll come for you, always and forever.´ and without warning he bit into the boy, who didn’t whimper or make any sound at all; Stiles simply remained silent and unmoving. The flesh felt cold against his fangs, and if possible so did the blood and if it weren’t for the sound of the slowed-down thumps Derek would have feared he had waited too long to give the bite. 

 

Derek pulled Stiles up into his arms and carried Stiles to the Hale House, they would take shelter there until the bite took or Stiles’ body gave in to deaths demand. 

 

Derek took the boy into the bedroom which had once been his parents, and laid the boy down on the matrass which he had slept on for the first few days during his return to Beacon Hill, they settled down on the matrass Derek cradling Stiles as tightly as he. 

 

`Stay with me.´ Derek whispered into the soft hair that was caked in mud and blood, `Stay with me.´ he kissed the forehead that felt so cold against his lips. 

 

`If you stay, ´ Derek whispered, ready to barging with Stiles until the boy got in on the program, `I’ll let you do whatever you want to the loft, you can turn it into the bat cave it you want.´ The heartbeat was still far too slow, and the breathing was labored, and it brought tears into Derek’s eyes because he struggled with his faith that Stiles would survive this. 

 

`If you stay with me, ´ Derek whispered into the soft hair which had grown out from what had once been a buzz-cut, and when Derek had noticed the growth he had wondered more often than not how it would feel to run his fingers through the brown hair and how it would feel in his fist, `I promise to smile more.´ 

 

`P-p-promise? ´ Stiles whispered voice weak and so unfamiliar. 

 

`The bat cave thing?´ Derek asked, kissing the top of Stiles head, tightening his hold on the body that felt so cold against him, but Stiles wasn’t shivering.

 

`S-s-smile.´ Stiles struggled with the word it was like his entire body was fighting to get it out. 

 

Derek laughed at that, it was a broken laughter full of sadness because Stiles wasn’t healing and Derek could feel the increase of pain that the smaller body was going through, and as Derek looked down at the bloodied mouth he started crying because the blood leaking out of the wounds was black. 

 

_ Please God no. Don’t do this to me again. Don’t take him. Don’t take him.  _

 

`I’ll smile, I’ll smile all the time for you.´Derek whispered, while he tried to take even more of the pain Stiles was suffering through so bravely. 

 

`De’ek? ´ 

 

Derek couldn’t help the tears that began to fall in rapid succession, because he could feel it Stiles was leaving him and never coming back.

 

`Sleepy.´ 

 

`Stiles, ´ Derek sobbed into the soft hair, `don’t give up on me. Don’t leave me.´

 

`N-never.´ Stiles mumbled before going limp in Derek’s arms, before the last little beat halted.

 

Derek held Stiles close to his body, sobbing loudly and howling now and again because he needed to get his sorrow and anger out. 

 

`Please come back. Please. Please come back Stiles.´ Derek sobbed when he heard his pack approaching the house, he couldn’t stand the idea of having to tell everyone that Stiles was gone because that would make it real and Stiles couldn’t just leave him because Stiles never left Derek. 

 

`I’ll smile. I’ll laugh. I’ll be better for you.´ Derek cried while hearing Isaac and Scott shouting for Stiles and Derek, `I miss you so much.´

 

`Missed you to.´ Stiles said suddenly and Derek snapped his head up and looked down at the young man in his arms, `Where’s my smile? ´ 

 

`Oh God.´ Derek laughed his heart exploding with joy and it was mirrored on his face, he could feel the pull of his muscles.

 

`There it is.´ Stiles smiled his hand reaching up to cup Derek’s cheek. 

 


End file.
